


Five O'Clock Somewhere

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to deal with the aftermath of the Replicator almost taking her life, Erin jumps at the vacation David sends her on. But is it true that what happens in Cancun, stays in Cancun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erin relaxed back in her seat in first class. This was a much needed getaway for her, away from the stress of her job, the stress of her relationship with Dave, the stress of her children all going off to college in the fall, the stress of Alex Blake remaining with the BAU. Cancun was exactly the place she needed to be. Pulling out a sleeping mask, she placed it over her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

She was woken up by the flight attendant hours later. "We're about to land, Ma'am." He smiled at her and she nodded, stretching as best she could in her seat. Sticking the mask back in her carry on, she released a long breath. She was here. Let the non-alcoholic partying begin.

Stepping off the plane, she quickly made her way through the airport to her waiting limo. Dave had understood her need to get away and had promised to arrange everything. Half an hour later, the limo was pulling into the Sun Palace resort and a young man was opening the door for her and helping her out. "Good afternoon, Ms. Strauss. While you're waiting to check in is there anything I can get you? A strawberry margarita, perhaps?"

She smiled wistfully. "I don't drink."

"We know, and we have the finest non-alcoholic versions available at your word."

Erin nodded, her smile growing. Dave really had taken care of everything. "I'd prefer a strawberry daiquiri. I know I like the non-alcoholic version of those." The man nodded and lowly said something into his watch. Together, they continued inside the main building and he led her into a private office.

Another smiling man appeared at her side moments later, handing her a large glass. Hesitantly, she sniffed at the drink, making absolutely certain for herself that there was no alcohol in in. Taking a small sip, she nearly groaned aloud with pleasure. It was delicious. She settled back in her plush chair and waited. "Good afternoon, Ms. Strauss. Mr. Rossi called ahead to let us know your preferences. He also said to tell you that this entire week is on him, so enjoy."

She shook her head dazedly as she tried to process what he was telling her. "Oh, I see…"

"Are you ready to head to your room?" She nodded and the man stood, holding out his hand to her. Erin let him help her up and he led her out to a golf cart. As he drove her to her suite, he chattered on about the amenities while she just drank in the beauty around her. "Ah, here we are, the Rhosymedre suite. I trust you'll enjoy the view."

Stopping the cart, he hopped off and unlocked her door before handing the key over. Erin reached in her purse to get money for a tip, but he just shook his head. "Dave took care of that, too?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The man backed out of her suite and closed the door behind him. She explored the small apartment (for that's what it truly was, she mused) and found the fridge fully stocked with her favorite snacks and drinks, her clothes hung up or placed in drawers, and her swim bag set on the bed.

Grinning, she dropped her purse on the bed and picked up the bag, pawing through it for her sunscreen. Her hands did not encounter her simple, modest, one piece that she had picked out before the trip and she pulled out the skimpy two piece that had taken its place. _You can't have fun in a one piece, cara! What happens in Cancun, stays in Cancun…Though I might want stories upon your return. I love you, Dave_ She laughed a little at the note he had pinned to the bikini bottom and then stripped down, setting her clothes on top of the dresser.

Once her new suit was on, she felt sexy and yet still comfortable. Everything important was covered and she was in love with the cute sarong that he had bought to match the suit. Slipping a robe on over the suit as she put on flip-flops and grabbed her purse, she padded over to the infinity pool. Picking out an empty deck chair, she dropped the robe and made herself comfortable.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Ms. Strauss?" Erin looked up into yet another smiling face.

"A bottle of water would be nice."

"Certainly." The young woman melted into the background and she pulled out the latest edition of Analog Science Fiction and Fact. Losing herself in the stories, she barely registered the pool girl setting down an ice bucket containing a number of water bottles on the table next to her.

"…about science, Derek."

"And I want to keep it that way, Pretty Boy." She gulped and lowered the magazine a little to look at the pair walking by her. They hadn't noticed her, thank God, but she still tried to cover her bare torso with one hand and balance the magazine with the other. It was a lost cause, and she flinched when it hit the ground.

"Dammit!" she muttered, hoping they hadn't noticed the dull sound. Dr. Reid looked back at her as she sat up and she schooled her features to show no recognition. She went back to the story she was reading, reaching out for a bottle of water. The cold liquid was refreshing and made her long for a swim.

Looking around, she no longer saw the two men and she took off her sunglasses, setting them next to the ice bucket. Making her way over to the pool, she stuck a toe in, finding the temperature just right for her. Erin immersed herself in the blue water and began to swim laps, the water washing away every worry from her body. As she rose from the water, however, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me," she began, only to look into Agent Morgan's dark brown eyes.

"It is you! Reid swore he recognized you when you dropped your magazine. I told him he was crazy. I can't believe you're here, too!"

She tried to sink down in the water, to let it cover her body, but it was no use. He had already taken in the way the water had pebbled her nipples, and she felt her cheeks flush. "If you'll excuse me." She climbed out of the pool and let the waiting pool girl wrap a towel around her body.

Walking back over to her chair, she found Dr. Reid next to it, thumbing through her magazine. "I told Morgan I wasn't seeing things. The odds of us choosing the same resort are astronomical." She nodded faintly, sinking down on her chair and picking up her water, taking a long drag. "And you're reading an awesome magazine. Who's your favorite – Asimov or Clarke?"

"Clarke, of course." Reid grinned at her, nodding enthusiastically. They fell into an easy conversation about how Ghost From the Grand Banks was one of his more underrated works, and she was surprised with how well she kept up with him regarding the M-set. They would have gone on talking had her stomach not growled loudly.

"It's almost time for supper. Would you care to join us?" Erin looked up at Morgan, watching him rest a possessive had on Reid's shoulder and nodded. "Good. What suite are you in?"

"The Rhosymedre. And you?"

"Right next door in the Wenlock, actually," Reid replied, smiling at her lazily. It was then that Erin wondered if she had fallen down a rabbit hole, as both men were being so considerate of her. "We can walk back together." Again, she nodded her consent and stood up, pulling on her robe and tying it closed before picking up her bag and shoving her sunglasses on her face.

Erin swallowed the small gasp that rose to her lips as both Reid and Morgan hooked arms around her waist. "What are you doing?" she murmured.

"In case you hadn't noticed, that pool girl was making eyes at you. We're just letting her know you're taken." Morgan pulled her more closely to his side and underneath the chlorine she could smell the musk of his own sweat. "Besides, who knows what kind of STIs these people have," he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

They stopped outside her suite and she stepped out of their arms. "Give me about an hour. I'll need to shower and get the chlorine out of my hair." Reid nodded absently, while Morgan looked up and down her body. From the heat of his look, she could tell he wanted to join her and she shivered once more.

"All right, I'll be knocking on your door in an hour," he drawled out and she nodded dumbly, unlocking the door. After she'd closed it, she rested against it, trying to calm her wildly beating heart.

Sighing, she took a deep breath and went over to the dresser, pulling out a fresh set of underwear before going to the closet and picking out a blue gingham sundress. Laying it on the bed, she quickly stripped, washing out the bikini in the sink before spreading it out over the drying rack.

The bathroom was luxurious, and she sighed in pleasure as she stepped into the shower, letting the water fall down upon her shoulders as she thought about the night ahead. Would David really be all right with her exploring the delights of Mexico with two virile young men? As Derek had said, the odds that they would pick the same resort to stay at were astronomical, Dave had to have arranged this somehow. Which meant he was giving her the tacit approval to experience something new in her life. Smiling, she finished washing her hair and stepped out of the shower, suddenly looking forward to the night ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

A soft knocking on her door brought a smile to her face, and she went over and opened it, revealing a rather nervous Spencer standing there. "Morgan sent me over to see if you were ready. I think he went to the restaurant to get us a table already."

Erin nodded and held out her hand. Hesitantly, he clasped it, leading her out of her room. She turned and closed the door, reclining back against his chest as she took a deep breath. "So, did David send you here to make sure that I was okay?" she asked softly. "It really is too much of a coincidence that you show up here like this. I hope this means that the DNA match finally came back on the body found in that basement."

"Yes, Erin. You are safe and can come home," he replied softly, leaning in to kiss her gently. She returned the kiss, grateful for the contact. It had been so hard, staying sequestered in Dave's house, working on projects for the Director from there, not breathing a word of her survival to anyone, not even her children. Unable to help herself, she began to cry, clinging to Spencer as she wept. "The children will be meeting you at Dave's when the plane lands. He wanted to be the one who broke the news to them."

She nodded, still holding tightly to him. And then she felt another set of arms close around her. "Pretty ladies shouldn't cry so hard in Paradise," Derek whispered in her ear and she nodded, leaning back against his strong chest. "Especially not when they can become the Phoenix reborn. Maybe that will be my nickname for you, Phoenix."

Erin smiled a little before turning her head and kissing his cheek. "Davie might not like you calling me that. He's rather possessive of what he considers to be his."

"Well, since he was the one who sent us to comfort you and bring you home when the trip is over, I think he'll be okay with me calling you that. Our lovely, beautiful, fierce, protective, Phoenix." She turned in Reid's arms and wrapped her arms around Derek's waist, nuzzling her face against his chest. "I've missed seeing your face in the bullpen, you know."

"I don't know if you'll be seeing it back there." She was surprised by how right her words felt as they tumbled from her lips. "I can't do that job anymore. It almost took everything I had to give. If Aaron had been just a few moments later, it would have. I need to spend time with my children, my family, my David. I need time to be me."

He nodded before lifting her chin gently, covering her lips in a light kiss. "As long as we get to see you every so often. All right?" She nodded and hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go of this feeling of being wanted. "And Rossi's going to call tomorrow to talk to you. You leave him for a few hours and he has a fit."

"Do you blame him?"

"Not really, no." Hooking his arm around her waist, he and Spencer began to lead her towards the main building. "And I forgot to tell you that you look absolutely beautiful. So gorgeous and soft. I cannot wait to unwrap you tonight."

She giggled lowly, snuggling close to him. "Maybe I just want to be held tonight."

"Held and caressed and stroked and kissed," he growled in reply, running his hand up and down her side. "And I know just how to make beautiful women like you sing."

Spencer coughed a little and she turned her head to look at him. "You two are going to end up in a compromising situation if you keep that kind of talk up. I do not want to have to call Rossi and tell him that he has to bail the love of his life and his friend out of a Mexican jail." Erin nodded, letting her head fall against his shoulder as they continued their walk.

The restaurant wasn't that busy, and they were seated in a secluded booth moments after they had walked up to the podium. "So, what should I get to eat?" she asked, looking over the menu and not seeing anything that really caught her eye.

"The salmon sounds good," Spencer replied, a small smile on his face. She nodded and set the menu aside, waiting for their waitress to return. When she came back, Spencer ordered for the both of them, while Derek put in an order for the New York Strip. Even the way he said that made her blush, feeling the reaction her body had to those sensual words. "Derek is always good at pushing boundaries, Erin. Don't let it get to you too much."

"I'll try not to, Spencer." Her reply was soft, and she tightened her hand around her glass, bringing it to her lips to sip at the lemonade. Desire was fast pooling in her groin and she shifted a little on the bench, trying to sit in a way that wouldn't cause her too much distraction. "So, do the others know about my resurrection?"

"No. Dave was going to take care of that, too. I must admit, it was really difficult to believe him at first, even though we had Emily as our example of rising from the dead." Reid's steady voice helped to focus her, even as she felt Derek's foot rub up and down her leg sensuously. "Though Derek is going to give us away if he doesn't knock that off! My leg is right next to Erin's, you know."

"Oh, I know, Pretty Boy. Believe me, I know." The smile he gave them was so wicked that Erin couldn't stop shivering, suddenly wishing that they could give up on the farce of eating so that she could have a thoroughly more decadent experience back in her room. Letting out a high pitched sigh, she scooted closer to Reid, feeling he was the safer person at the moment.

"So, are you enjoying the resort so far?" she managed to gasp out, feeling Derek slide his foot between her legs, his big toe rubbing incessantly against her mound, exciting her further. Slipping her hand off the table, she dug her fingers into the fabric of her skirt, letting her nostrils flare as she tried to steady her breathing. "Seriously, Derek, enough," she breathed out, begging him with her eyes to do as she said.

"All right, Erin," he replied, letting his foot fall to the floor. "The resort is beautiful. I can't imagine only spending two weeks in this paradise."

"The weeks will pass quickly, especially if we're together for a majority of them," she said, trying to make her voice sound sultry and inviting. It must have worked, because she watched Derek's nostrils flare open with desire. "Is there anything in particular that you want to do?"

"You," Reid replied frankly, shocking both Derek and her. Turning her head to look at the young doctor, she raked her eyes down to his lap and took in how hard he was already. "You and Derek know how to tease and push boundaries. I never learned those secrets. I just know what I want, and that happens to be you at the moment. So if you two would kindly refrain from the innuendo until we get back to the room, I would much appreciate it."

She nodded slowly before closing the distance between them and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. "Think that can last you for ninety minutes?" she murmured, never taking her eyes off his.

"I have amazing endurance, Erin," he responded smartly, and she nodded, feeling the words travel right down to her vulva, making her impossibly wetter. "It's something that I'm trying to teach Derek."

"We all have to have some sort of weakness, Pretty Boy," Derek growled while Erin giggled softly into her hand. "Oh, look, our food is here. Looks like we might not have to waste an entire ninety minutes," he said and Erin whipped her head up to look at the waitress. There was no hint of a blush nor any signs of embarrassment on her face, and it made her wonder how often the woman had seen scenes like this play out before her eyes.

Sitting up straight, Erin breathed in the scent of her food, a contented sigh slipping from her lips as she picked up her fork and flaked off a piece of the salmon, bringing it to her lips. It was then that she realized she had both Reid's and Derek's eyes on her and as she closed her lips around the utensil, she made certain to draw it out slowly, letting the groan tumble from her lips. She hadn't thought she was a tease, but it was so easy to goad them on, since she knew exactly how this first night in Paradise was going to end.

"I swear to God, Erin, my control is only so strong. If you keep that up, I'm going to drag you into the bathroom and take you against a stall door." The rough words that came from Derek's lips just inflamed her and she squirmed a little in her seat before spreading her lips, unable to stand the slight pressure on her clit any longer.

"My rope is starting to fray a little, too, Derek," she said as she dug into her food. Slipping her free hand off the table, she began to run her hand up and down Reid's thigh, letting him know just how much she wanted every experience they were offering her that night. "And I dare say that Spencer is close to losing it, too. He's so warm beneath my palm."

A strangled groan slipped from Reid's lips as his hand clamped down on hers, roughly bringing it over to his cock. "If you insist on teasing me, Erin, at least make sure that I get some pleasure out of it."

"Yes, Doctor," she purred out, closing her hand over the bulge in his pants. He twitched beneath her touches, and she smiled, knowing that in that moment she was in charge and anything she wanted, she could just ask for.

The rest of the meal progressed much too slowly for her liking, but the heated looks that they exchanged were enough to keep her satisfied for the moment. All three of them groaned aloud when the waitress brought over a dessert that no one had asked for. The look in the woman's eyes, though, told Erin everything that she needed to know, and she bit her lip before waving the woman off.

Picking up a spoon, she dug into the ice cream and brought a bite to her lips, making certain to let a few drops land on her chin. Turning to Reid, she arched one eyebrow in open invitation. He took the bait and leaned in, lapping the sugary treat off before running his tongue up to her lips and tracing them softly. "Umm, you taste delicious, Erin. Here." Reid stuck his finger in the chocolate sauce and painted her lips with it before dragging said finger down her jaw and the upper part of her neck.

"Spencer!" she gasped out as he latched on to her neck, sucking and licking the chocolate off. Derek was watching them, desire and humor warming his gaze, and Erin looked up at the ceiling as she felt her first orgasm of the night start to build deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Back off, Pretty Boy. Before she can't keep from drawing attention to us. I have the feeling that you are a screamer, Erin. Am I right?" he drawled out before taking a large bite of the sundae.

"I might be. You'll just have to see what you can draw out of me." She picked up her spoon once more, taking small, delicate, bites in an attempt to let her body relax. She knew there was no way that she could walk back to the room in her current state, and so she focused on the dessert, desperately trying to think of England.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment the door to her room closed, Erin was slammed back against it, Derek attacking her lips in a torrid kiss as Reid fumbled with her clothes, undoing the zipper on her dress before unhooking her bra. She moaned into Derek's mouth as she felt Reid's long fingers skitter across her flesh.

Pulling away from the kiss, she hurriedly shrugged out of the dress, letting it come to rest around her hips before reaching out and burying her hands in Reid's hair, tugging him in close for a blistering kiss. "How do you want this to go, Pretty Lady?" she vaguely heard Derek ask, her ears buzzing with desire.

"I want to feel you, both of you," she managed to stammer out as Reid began to pepper her neck and upper chest with kisses. The soft flutter of his lips just further served to excite her, and she moaned lowly as she felt him push her back towards the bed. As she let herself fall onto the mattress, she watched with hooded eyes as Reid and Derek stripped. Though she might have liked doing that herself, she knew that she would never have been able to control herself. As it was, she had a hard time just shimmying out of her panties and not touching herself.

"You are a naughty girl, aren't you, Erin?" Derek asked lowly, and she bit the corner of her lip a little, trying not to nod. It was true, though, David knew that she had a carnal side to her, and he had sent these two to her as an offering of supplication. She knew…

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the feeling of two sets of lips beginning to suck on her breasts. Her eyes slid closed as she groaned, arching her body up against those sweet, hot, lips. "Please," she whimpered out, only to feel Derek laugh around her breast, the vibrations sending ripples of pleasure through her body.

Reid lapped at her nipple with his tongue before catching it between his teeth, tugging it firmly. The motion drove her crazy and she let her legs part for Derek's hand. It was almost too much, the sensations that they were giving her overwhelming her mind. And then, Derek was dragging his lips down her body, kissing and lapping at every inch of her flesh.

The moment his lips touched her labia, she let out a high, keening, wail, listening to him chuckle. "I take it that you like that," Reid murmured against her breast and she nodded, digging her fingers into his thick hair and tugging none too gently. "Do you like things a little rough, too?"

"Yes," she gasped out as Derek began to suck and lick at her clit, drawing her closer and closer to the precipice of her first orgasm. "Bite me, scratch me, mark me. I need to feel."

"All right," he said before biting down on her nipple, still hesitant, still not quite as hard as he could. And yet, the move, combined to the magic Derek was working, was enough to set off her orgasm. A harsh scream tore from her lips as she bowed her body up in an attempt to get closer to both Derek and Reid. Before she had even come down from the first wave, she felt someone pushed out of the way, and her eyes flew open to see Reid taking control of the situation, bumping Derek over so that he could thrust into her pliant body.

He filled her, fuller than she had expected, and she wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to get him angled right, so that he would hit her clit with each thrust. "Put your arms around his neck, Pretty Lady, and lift yourself up for a moment."

She did as told, her arms clamping around Reid's neck and using the leverage to plaster herself against the young man's sweaty chest. The friction from his smooth skin against her nipples caused her to whimper in pleasure, and then Derek was slipping behind her, pulling her down on him. "Are you going to fuck me, too, Derek? Are you going to fill me so full that I feel like I'm going to burst?" The dirty words tumbled from her lips, eliciting a hearty chuckle from him before he angled his head to nip at the tendon of her neck.

"Would you like that, Erin? Would you like to feel both of is fucking you? Setting up two rhythms that keeps your body off balance so you don't know what to expect or when to orgasm? Is that what you want?"

The low, deep, growl of his tone sent shivers through her body as she nodded, feeling that gloriously feral wildness threaten to overwhelm her once more. "Yes. Derek, Spencer, yes."

"I don't have any lubricant, Erin. It will hurt."

"Just take your time, then. Be careful. And use my body."

He nodded and snaked his hand down to her vulva, teasing her clit and making her impossibly wet. Then he ran his fingers down to rim her asshole before slipping one, then two, digits inside her, stretching her, making her ready. Just when she thought she couldn't handle any more teasing, she felt Derek grasp her hips tightly, stilling her movements. Erin looked up into Reid's eyes, and saw that he was looking past her to stare at Derek, a small frown on his face. "You have to be still for just a moment. Just until I get in position back here. After all, we don't want to hurt our Erin. We want her to feel pleasure."

"Be quick about it, Der." The pet name surprised her, but Erin went with it, puckering her lips a little as she pulled Reid down to kiss him hungrily as she felt Derek slowly start to guide himself inside her. The more he filled her, the deeper she kissed Reid, her hand tugging and yanking on his hair as she twisted and turned her hips to accommodate Derek's hard, thick, length. "Are we good, Der?"

"I think so, Erin," he breathed out in her ear, and she bit her lip hard as the man began to move in and out of her body. Reid took this as his cue to start moving as well, in an opposite rhythm than Derek, and Erin was certain that she was seeing stars. Derek once more began to kiss and bite at her neck and shoulders, and she sighed as she pulled his hands up from her hips to place them on her breasts.

"She's so close to coming already, Derek. Can you feel it?" Reid asked before leaning down to claim her lips in another hot kiss. Erin bit and sucked at his lips, needing to be in closer contact with them both. Reid's hands bit painfully into her hips as he began to jerkily pump in and out of her, quickly reaching his zenith. She reached down with one hand to tease her clit with short, harsh, flicks, ramping herself up to her own peak. And then Reid's mouth was finding her breast once more, suckling harshly. Erin let her head thump back against Derek's shoulder as she wailed once more, the orgasm sweeping over her. Vaguely, she could feel Derek come, too, and then she was falling back against him, her breathing harsh and thready.

Reid dropped down on top of her, effectively sandwiching her between the two men, and she smiled at the warmth and comfort such an embrace lent her. "That was lovely," she managed to breathe out, snuggling in close to Derek. Reid turned them on their sides, and while he ran his hands up and down her back, Derek climbed out of bed and padded over to the bathroom. Erin heard running water, and she wondered what Derek was doing.

"Sit up, Pretty Lady," Derek said as he clambered back onto the bed, sitting cross-legged at the foot. She did as asked, scooting down to where he patted. "All right, recline against Spencer and spread your legs, Erin. We have to get you washed up here." She nodded and fell back into his waiting arms. Automatically, Reid's hands came to rest on her breasts, his thumbs gently rubbing back and forth over her nipples as Derek tenderly cleansed her. The moves, though far from erotic, still teased her, and she lolled her head onto Reid's chest, her head turning so that she could press her lips against his skin.

"That eager for another round, Erin?" Reid asked, lifting her chin up so that he could kiss her, swallowing her cries of pleasure. Nodding against him, she felt him smile against her lips. "All right, we'll find out what you want now."

"I'd like for you to eat me out," she replied, meeting Reid's eye. "And Der, I want you to support me again. I loved that."

"Anything to make our lady happy," he replied as he got off the bed once more, jogging over to toss the washcloth into the bathroom. Then he climbed back onto the bed, reclining against the headboard. Erin smiled wickedly at him as she stalked up to him, claiming his lips with her.

"Ooh, I think I know of something a little more pleasurable, Erin, if you trust me." She looked back over her shoulder at Reid and arched her eyebrow invitingly. "I noticed that you adore having your breasts touched, kissed, bitten, and if we tweak this position just a little, we can give you that. Grab hold of the headboard with your hands and then Derek can suckle you whilst I eat you out."

"All right," she murmured, adjusting her position. It felt sinfully wicked to be offering her breasts to Derek like she was, but then his lips were closing around one turgid peak, and she was lost. Once Reid began to eat her out, she lost all control of her inhibitions, giving herself over to the pleasure they were bringing her. She had almost reached orgasm when Reid stopped, leaving her hanging. Erin let out a humph, letting one hand release the headboard so that she could reach down and tease her clit.

Reid batted her hand away, and she found herself hissing out her displeasure. "I want to draw this out this time, Erin. You are so finely wound, that you need to have this little plateau." She pouted, even though he couldn't see it, and then squealed a little when he pinched her ass. "Did you know that your entire body pouts, Erin? It's delectable, but such a tell. I should make you wait even longer."

"Derek," she whined, looking down between her arms to see him smirking up at her. "Please, give me release."

"Well, since you asked so nicely, Spence, finish her off."

"All right." He went back to pleasuring her, and then he let his chin bump against her clit just so, and she lost her grip on the headboard, collapsing onto Derek as she came hard. He began to pepper her face with butterfly kisses, and she struggled to catch her breath as Reid snaked his body up to theirs, his arm curling around her waist to pull her down between them. "We have you, Erin."

"I know. Thank you." Derek grinned before leaning in to kiss her deeply. "I don't know what I'm going to tell David, you know. This was amazing, and I might want to borrow one of you again someday."

"Just give one of us a call, and we'll come running. Or at least, I will," Derek responded before kissing her once more. "I just can't seem to get enough of these sweet lips of yours." She ducked her head into her chest, wondering if he was teasing her or not. "Oh, Erin, I would never lie to you. You've been through too much to ever lie to you."

"Thanks," she whispered as she let her head come to rest on his broad chest, her hand splaying out over him as she let her eyes flutter closed. "Perhaps in the morning, we could shower together? After all, it will be five o'clock somewhere, and time to enjoy ourselves." The last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep was the surprised laugh that Derek and Spencer let out, and she smiled. It was definitely going to be a vacation to remember.


End file.
